Within a year
by Korin no Hana
Summary: SPOILERS MANGA! Natsu believed in Gray. Gray was his nakama, Gray never would kill. But... If Gray is away from his guild... If he falls in the despair... Can Natsu bring back him? The salamander thinks that yes. Because... Fairy Tail needs Gray.


_"Within a year ... 'notify me'. _

_Warn me about protecting Frosch because if not, _

_Gray will kill him"._

It had been a week since they had returned home, his guild. And the truth, Natsu could not with the new information.

He looked at his companion. Definitely, since they had returned, he was strange. Maybe somehow had noticed that all the accident actually happened because of him.

_No, that was stupid._

_Gray would not kill Frosch._

_Gray wouldn't fall in the darkness._

_Natsu trusted in Gray._

Suddenly, the guild master, Makarov, called him, saying that he had been sent a new mission in collaboration with Gray. He went to look to Gray, when he realized that he had left the guild. Natsu growled and then he went look.

Natsu knew that when Gray had something on his mind, he went to the small lake where they fought always when they were kids. He could not help to recall what Rogue had said, but also smiled, treating him as always.

\- "Hey, Gray!" - Shouted the dragon slayer. The ice mage looked at him but did nothing more. - "What are you doing here alone? We have a new job to do ".- Natsu explained naturally. Gray shrugged.- "Seriously, what's wrong?" - Asked a little worried.

\- "It's nothing".- muttered in a tone of really low voice, as he rose from the ground. Natsu then placed his hands on shoulder of his friend.

\- "You can talk to me if something bothers you, you know".- The fire wizard insisted with a little blush. Really he wasn't used to treated with the ice magician. Gray just treated to hide his look.

\- "I was just thinking about what has happened lately. Too many things have happened ".- He commented with a lack of energy .-" And because of me ... _She_ isn't never more".- Natsu opened his eyes in surprise. ¿Gray referred to the mirai Lucy? Does he believed indirectly to blame for her death?

\- "The death of Mirai Lucy wasn't your fault, Gray".-

\- "Lucy? What are you talking about? I was talking about... _Never mind_. She just disappeared".

Natsu was missed. Anyone else had died? So really ... Had he killed more people? Natsu then swallowed and sat on the grass, surprising the ice mage.

\- "Hey Gray ..."

\- "Mmm?" - Gray asked, giving way to talk while he also sat in the grass.

\- "What do you think about Mirai Rogue?" - He asked suddenly, staring at his companion. Gray was surprised by his question, but soon answer.

-"Maybe he just fell into despair".-

-"In the despair?"

\- "Yup. It's a difficult feeling to fall, but if you fall on it ... I think you're really capable of doing anything to come of it ".- explained without looking at Natsu in no time. Natsu, was left thinking what Gray had said. If in the future he was a murderer, maybe his friend had also fallen into despair. Then he ventured to ask.

\- "You ... You think you could end up as Mirai Rogue?" - Began, somewhat hesitantly .- "Falling ... In the despair?"

\- "Honestly? I've been about to fall several times ".- He commented as if it were no big deal .-" But ... the guild ... and my nakama help me regain hope ".- He explained with a slight smile soft .-" Come , let's do the mission, shitty flame".- said as he stood up. Natsu smiled.

_Yes ... Gray belonged to Fairy Tail,_

_He had his nakama,_

_He had his family._

_Gray would not fall into despair._

_Gray would not kill Frosch._

And for a while, he forgot. Just returned to have the same relationship with his friend. However, the Tartaru's accident, where he saw a vengeful and spiteful Gray. Suddenly he was a devil slayer. He had a strange feeling, so he just decided to go training to become stronger.

And when he came ... It happened the inevitable.

Gray fell into darkness. In despair, as he called it. Natsu did not hesitate to go running after him.

_"Gray is ... An essential part of Fairy Tail!"_

**When I saw the chapter, I really had to do this. I hope that Gray is possessed. Because I love Gray, but also I love Frosch. Please Gray, don't be a silly man T_T**


End file.
